The 2013 Natural Products Research Meetings is an annual conference of the American Society of Pharmacognosy (ASP) with participants both from the United States and foreign countries interested in natural products science and related fields. The 2013 meeting will be held at the Hyatt Regency at the Arch, Saint Louis, Missouri with an additional educational event at the Missouri Botanical Garden (MOBOT) in St. Louis. The theme of the meeting is Natural Products at a Crossroad: Present and Future Directions. The disciplines involved in the conference include state-of-the-art science and current techniques, quality practices and clinical studies in support of natural products chemistry, botanical medicines, botany, ethno- pharmacology and biochemistry. Biologically based practices such as herbal remedies and nutritional supplements are well represented at the meetings. Scientists and investigators attending the meeting are leading contributors in natural products and botanical's research This R13 grant application is appropriate for requesting funds in support of such conference. This award would support the registration, travel and accommodation of scientists who would present their ideas, research and experiences at this meeting, and funds would also support the planned educational excursion of these participants to MOBOT. Furthermore we hope to attract and support the participation of a considerable number of younger scientists. We are planning a Young Investigators event with plenary talks from key US women in science and in education as speakers.